


Зеркала не идеально плоские

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир искажался, но это заметил только Тим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зеркала не идеально плоские

Что-то пошло не так. Тим не знал, когда мир изменился, не мог уловить момент, когда это произошло. В какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что это случилось, пока он спал, или когда моргнул, или… Люди вокруг менялись. Забывали друг друга. Исчезали.  
Он не мог найти Стефани. Не мог связаться с Кассандрой. Кенты утверждали, что понятия не имеют, о каком Коннере идёт речь. Он видел, как Барбара, сделав сальто, перепрыгнула с крыши на крышу.  
Мир искажался, но это заметил только он.  
На третий день он понял, что его дом снова превратился в руины, какими был с тех пор, как кинотеатр «Монарх» закрыли после смерти родителей Брюса. А на четвёртую ночь он увидел на улице самого себя. Новый он парил над Готэмом, раскинув красные крылья из странного материала, и зрелище это так взволновало его, что Тим даже не смог пуститься за ним в погоню. Он лишь попытался подобраться к новому себе поближе, и вдруг почувствовал себя таким слабым. Он словно вновь заболел клинчем — ноги подкосились, на лбу выступила испарина и руки онемели. Тиму пришлось спрятаться за парапетом одной из крыш, дожидаясь, пока новый Красный Робин скроется из вида. И как только это случилось, ему будто бы стало лучше.  
Мир менялся, и он — как всегда — был единственным, кто это заметил. А значит, он был единственным, кто мог узнать, что именно произошло и повернуть время вспять.

А потом дело приобрело неожиданный поворот. Обосновав свой маленький перевалочный пункт в мотеле в пригороде Готэма, Тим собирался связаться с Ра'с аль Гулом. Если в мире и был кто-то, кто обладал способностью замечать такие изменения в мироустройстве, то это был он. Пока написанная Тимом программа незаметно списывала со счетов Брюса Уэйна крохотные проценты прибыли, сам он вышел на улицу, чтобы купить себе пару энергетических батончиков и банку «Доктора Пеппера». Альфред съел бы его заживо за такое питание, но в этом мотеле не было ни единой альтернативы.  
Тогда он впервые заметил следующую за ним тень. Потом услышал чьи-то мягкие шаги. А потом развернулся и столкнулся с преследователем — с собой — нос к носу. Этот он был в драных джинсах и потрёпанной кожанке, одного с Тимом роста и телосложения, и отличался разве что стрижкой, одеждой и шрамом на подбородке.  
Тим ожидал, что у него вот-вот станут ватными ногами и уже съеденные батончики попросятся на свободу. Ему, наоборот, стало лучше.  
— Как так вышло, — начал другой он, и Тим продолжил:  
— Что рядом со мной тебе не дурно? Хороший вопрос. Это ты летаешь по городу на жалюзи?  
— Я похож на Одетту, по-твоему? — другой он вскинул брови и вдруг ловко выхватил у него жестянку с содовой. — Я скорее Одилия. Но никак не этот лебедь, порхающий над Готэмом, — он моргнул. — А ты?  
— Нет. Мне кажется, они слишком тяжёлые, — Тим кивнул в сторону лестницы. — Не хочешь обсудить нашу встречу?  
— Я за, — другой Тим вдруг неуверенно замялся и потёр затылок. — Но ты должен знать кое-что ещё.  
— Хм? — Тим вскинул брови, и его загадочный двойник тихо свистнул, сунув пальцы в рот. Сразу же после этого два раза хлопнула автомобильная дверь, и с парковки к ним поспешили две фигуры — одного роста, с одинаковыми походками. Тим почувствовал, как по спине пробежались мурашки — сколько же его теперь в мире? Сейчас он мог с лёгкостью насчитать минимум пятерых, включая самого себя.  
— Познакомься с Тимом и Тимом, — сказал другой Тим, нервно улыбнувшись. — Предлагаю, чтобы не возникло путаницы, выбрать себе… разные имена.  
Тим ответил не сразу. Он сощурился, рассматривая новоприбывших. Один Тим натянул на голову капюшон болотного цвета худи с логотипом Green Day и смотрел на собеседников пронзительно-зелёными глазами. Тим был готов поклясться, что у «зелёного» Тима из-под капюшона выглядывали рыжие волосы, а бледная кожа подозрительно отливала оливковым даже в вечернем полумраке. Второй был дёрганным и хрупким. Он то и дело одёргивал рукава пиджака, пряча шрамы на бледной коже, приглаживал тёмные с прозеленью волосы и постоянно оглядывался. Его лицо уродовало два шрама, пересекающих щёки, будто улыбка от уха до уха.  
— Похоже, у меня здесь Готэмские сирены в новом составе, — тихо заметил он. — Лучше бы нам подняться, прежде чем кто-то ещё обратит внимание на четверняшек, тусующихся у автомата с газировкой.  
— Прекрасная идея, — кивнул Тим в зелёном. Кажется, каждый из них доверял один другому, но не сознательно. Скорее наоборот. Они верили друг другу, как самим себе. Может, потому что сейчас они сталкивались снова и снова с разными версиями самих себя.

В номере мотеля, который снял Тим, было слишком тесно для них четверых, но они всё же кое-как уместились. Нервный Тим в пиджаке скинул ботинки и влез на кровать с ногами, обхватив колени тощими руками и уткнувшись в них носом. «Зелёный» Тим тут же сел рядом, осторожно поглаживая нервного по спине. Он откинул капюшон и, похоже, расслабился. Рыжие волосы казались теперь очень яркими, в них проглянуло несколько крохотных цветочных бутонов, а кожа с каждой секундой становилась всё более насыщенного зелёного цвета. «Зелёный» моргнул, и вдруг стало заметно, что на подбородке и скулах его кожа покрылась корой.  
— Джокера-младшего назовём Тимми. Потому что он, мхм, младший, — Тим в кожанке закрыл за собой дверь. Немного подумав, местный Тим подвинул к двери стул и подпёр им ручку.  
— Плюща назовём Тимоти, потому что он фея, — «кожаный» сел на тумбочку. — Я согласен называть себя Тимбо, а ты тогда будешь Тим.  
— Безумие какое-то, — вместо ответа сказал Тим. Он потёр лицо руками, будто надеясь, что когда отнимет ладони, окажется, что всё это время он просто галлюцинировал и на самом деле он совершенно один. Но это была тщетная надежда. — Прежде чем мы будем разбираться, что случилось, как насчёт поделиться друг с другом историями своей жизни? Может, тогда мы хотя бы поймём, почему не изменились.  
— Только после тебя, — заметил Тимоти, снисходительно посмотрев на Тима.  
— Окей, — Тим пожал плечами. — Когда мне было девять лет, я вычислил тайну личности Бэтмена. Но, думаю, вы все это сделали…  
Он осёкся, поймав на себе три изумлённых взгляда.  
— Что не так? — переспросил он, нервно переступив с ноги на ногу и скрестив руки на груди.  
— Когда мне было девять, я уже два года как был усыновлён Селиной Кайл, — заметил Тимбо, поджав губы. — А ты нет?  
— Нет, — Тим мотнул головой. — Я жил с родителями тогда.  
— Значит, твои родители живы, — уточнил Тимбо.  
— Уже нет, — Тим отвёл взгляд и стиснул зубы.  
— Когда мне было девять, мачеха отвезла меня на Луизианские болота, — прервал молчание Тимоти. Он сощурился, глядя на Тима: — Это очень повлияло на мою жизнь и… — он запнулся, когда Тимми постучал по его коленке и начал быстро жестикулировать. Тим тут же распознал язык жестов и присел на корточки перед кроватью. У него за спиной развернулся на тумбочке Тимбо.  
— Тимми, помедленнее, — попросил приёмный сын Селины Кайл. Тим тут же отмахнулся:  
— Я переведу, — он посмотрел, как Тимми закатывает глаза, а потом начинает повторять сначала.  
— Когда ему было девять, он жил с отцом-гангстером. Потом его убили, и Тимми подобрал Бэтмен… Ты уверен, что тебя зовут не Джейсон Тодд? — Тим нахмурился, глядя на Тимми. Тот мотнул головой и нахмурился, сложив руками вопрос: «Кто это?». — Ладно, забудь. Почему ты… так выглядишь?  
— Ты сказал «Джейсон Тодд». Ты о Красном Колпаке? — Тимбо осторожно толкнул его носком ботинка в спину. — Который влез в банду Двуликого, вскарабкался в рекордные сроки до самого верха, засадил босса за решётку и подмял под себя всех преступников, до которых дотянулся?  
— Нет же, — Тимоти качнул головой, щедро обсыпав покрывало на кровати хвоей. — Джейсон Тодд — это правая рука Хаша. Один из лучших наёмников, — он снова посмотрел на собеседников со снисхождением, разве что не добавив: «Глупенькие». Тим потёр переносицу и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Окей. В моём мире Джейсон Тодд был беспризорником, которого подобрал Бэтмен. Он был Робином, потом его убил Джокер…  
Тим не успел договорить. Тимми вцепился в его руку мёртвой хваткой, услышав имя Джокера, и затрясся. Тимоти тут же обхватил его за плечи, зашептав на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Тимми тихо всхлипнул, отпустил запястье Тима и продолжил медленно рассказывать. Он перестал быть Робином, когда его похитили Джокер и Харли Квин. После этого Тимми замер. У него мелко дрожали руки, будто он не решался рассказать что-то, или не считал правильным, или сам не понимал, поможет ли его рассказ.  
— Его пытали, — перевёл Тим единственное, что Тимми показал после этого. Он поднял руки и осторожно коснулся шрамов на лице, будто поглаживая. И только потом снова начал «говорить». — Накачали наркотиками. Он должен был убить Бэтмена, но вместо этого убил Джокера. Харли выжила. Она вывела его в суматохе, и он стал помогать ей. Она о нём заботилась, как умела, а он…  
— Это же стокгольмский синдром. Ему помощь нужна, — тихо заметил Тимбо. Тимми на кровати нахмурился и покачал головой.  
— Мы все немного не в своём уме. Уверен, у нашего Плюща иногда срывает крышу и ему хочется превратить планету в один большой зелёный оазис.  
— Растения всё равно адекватнее людей. Не вижу ничего плохого, — парировал Тимоти. Его подбородок всё ещё покоился на плече Тимми, и в жесте было что-то неуловимо знакомое. Тим мотнул головой.  
— Видишь, — Тим развёл руками. Тимми шумно вздохнул и, глядя ему в глаза, спросил жестами: «Ты был Робином счастливее меня?».  
Тим опустил голову и прикрыл глаза, размышляя.  
— Знаешь, Тимми, это было лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни. Но в жизни Робина, которым я был, было достаточно боли, и нельзя сказать, что я был счастливым, — он потёр шею и покусал губы. — Мой отец погиб из-за того, что я был Робином. И это только начало.  
— Ты больше не Робин? — перебил его Тимоти.  
— Я был Красным Робином, пока мир не изменился. Сейчас я даже не знаю, кто я, — Тим хмыкнул. — Кто ещё хочет поделиться своей потрясающей историей?  
— Я всё рассказал, — Тимбо у него за спиной скрипнул курткой. — Когда мне было семь, моих родителей убили в переулке преступлений. И меня бы убили, но меня спасла Женщина-кошка. Подобрала и выходила, как котёнка. Усыновила. Потом я стал у неё учиться, и она позволила мне стать её протеже. Одной за Ист-Эндом нелегко уследить, знаете ли, — когда Тим обернулся, Тимбо развёл руками. — И ты, кстати, сказал только, что раскрыл тайну личности Бэтмена, но как именно стал Робином — не сказал.  
— Ну, — Тим замялся. — Смерть второго Робина сильно повлияла на Бэтмена. Мне тогда было тринадцать лет, я его выслеживал всё время. Фотографировал, ходил за ним по пятам. Однажды я заметил, что Бэтмен готов сорваться и кого-нибудь убить, и решил вмешаться. Ну и как-то… слово за слово, я стал Робином, — он снова опустил взгляд. — Никогда не думал, что это принесёт столько радости и столько горя.  
— Какой бы выбор мы ни делали, мир будет давать нам пинка, — уловил его мысль Тимоти. Он немного помолчал, наматывая на палец рыжий локон, будто не знал, с чего начать, а потом решился: — Моя мать умерла при родах. Отец женился снова, когда мне было три. Мачеха была активисткой Гринписа, и пока отец вечно пропадал на раскопках… — в этот момент Тим и Тимбо издали понимающий вздох, — мачеха таскала меня на собрания гринписовцев. Я был одним из тех, кто приковывал себя цепями к кораблям, и всё такое, — он хмыкнул. — Когда мне было девять, я познакомился с Алеком Холландом. Он потрясающий, и я захотел быть таким же. Лет в четырнадцать пошёл работать в лабораторию к Памеле Айсли. В том же году Вудроу, её начальник, провёл какой-то эксперимент, и она стала первым Ядовитым Плющом, — он замолк. Тимбо нетерпеливо постучал носками ботинок по полу:  
— А ты как стал таким же?  
— Попал в перестрелку, когда возвращался от Памелы. Шальной пулей задело. Знаете, куда нужно ранить человека, чтобы он долго и мучительно умирал? — Тимоти потёр мочку уха. Тима передёрнуло:  
— В солнечное сплетение.  
Тимми рядом закивал, и точно так же закивал Тимбо.  
— Мне тогда шестнадцать было. Я даже пошевелиться не мог, просто лежал в переулке и умирал. Она узнала — наверное, услышала что-то от своих растений, и нашла меня. Унесла к себе в лабораторию и спасла, — он гордо вскинул голову. — Она разрешила мне стать такой же, как она. Чувствовать боль зелёного мира и слышать его голос. Мог ли я просить о большем?  
— Избавь нас от лишнего пафоса, — Тимбо закатил глаза. — Итак. У нас здесь есть… Джокер-младший. Мальчик-Кошка, Ядовитый Плющ-младший…  
— Я просто Ядовитый Плющ. Её убили, — огрызнулся Тимоти.  
— Окей, — примирительно вскинул руки Тимбо. — И… Робин? Красный Робин? — он посмотрел на Тима.  
Тим не знал, что ему ответить. Он не мог называть себя Красным Робином, потому что Красным Робином был другой Тим Дрейк. Тим Дрейк, к которому они и приблизиться не могли.  
— Не знаю. Кто я теперь — потом решим, — он покачал головой. — Думаю, мы все согласны, что нам нужно понять, что происходит. Провести полноценное расследование. Кроме того, нужно выяснить, почему нам становится хуже, когда в кадре появляется пятый Тим Дрейк.  
— Или мы можем обратиться к кому-нибудь, кто, как и мы, не подвергся слиянию, — Тимбо развёл руками. — Или хотя бы к тому, кто может понять, что здесь происходит.  
На какое-то время в номере воцарилась тишина, только тихо шуршали листочки, прорастающие в волосах Тимоти.  
— Значит, нам нужен Ра’с аль Гул, — наконец выдохнул Тим. Трое его спутников уставились на него.  
— Серьёзно? Мы пойдём просить помощи у Ра’с аль Гула? Ты настолько тупой? — Тимоти покачал головой, стряхнув с волос пару листьев, и презрительно скривился.  
— Нет, в этом… есть логика, — перебил его Тимбо. — Не знаю, как у вас, ребята, но я с ним даже работал. Он пару раз даже вытащил меня из неприятных передряг, когда окружающие не особенно верили, что мне нужна помощь. Даже если он не сможет ничего исправить… У него наверняка найдётся объяснение.  
— Именно так, — Тим кивнул и сложил руки на груди. — Когда Бэтмен исчез, все думали, что он погиб. Я знал, что это не так, но не мог доказать. Мои теории были слишком безумными, чтобы в них верить, так что только Ра’с и Коннер не считали меня психом.  
Тимми передёрнуло, и он тут же напряжённо замер. А потом неторопливо кивнул, и начал рассказывать свою историю жестами. Тим перевёл:  
— Ра'с был единственным, кто поверил, что, даже став Джокером-младшим, он не станет таким же, как Джокер. Он помогал ему справиться с общественным мнением.  
Они снова замолчали на пару минут, дожидаясь теперь, что Тимоти переменит своё мнение. Наследник Ядовитого Плюща молчал.  
— Давай, одуванчик, признайся. Ты тоже с ним встречался и это было продуктивно, — Тимбо постучал пятками по тумбочке, на которой сидел, не сводя взгляд с Тимоти.  
Тот помолчал ещё какое-то время, а потом развёл руками, будто сдаваясь:  
— Уговорили. Да. Я с ним сталкивался. Когда на нашей Земле появился вирус, поражающий не только людей и животных, но и растения, меня не допустили к исследованиям, считая психопатом, помешанным на экологии. Мне не верили, хотя я мог создать вещество, способное остановить вирус. Я бы нашёл способ опылить им растения, которые переработали бы его в новый кислород. Лечение по воздуху, — он развёл руками. — Ра'с согласился мне помочь. Дал мне свою лабораторию и свои разработки. Но это не значит, что он поможет нам и сейчас.  
— Ра'с древний, как Стоунхендж, — тут же ответил ему Тим. — И если кто-то и заметил, что мир изменился, то это точно должен быть он.  
— Отлично, — Тимоти закатил глаза. — Значит, снова пойдём к нему.  
— Ну, для этого нам нужно до него добраться. А для этого нам будет нужна маскировка, — сказал Тимбо.  
— У меня есть деньги, — отозвался Тим. — За неделю мы могли бы собрать каждому из нас новую личность, чтобы спокойно вылететь из страны, не привлекая к себе внимания, но…  
Тимми поднял руку. Когда все взгляды устремились на него, опустил её и сложил пальцами вопрос, который озвучил Тимбо:  
— Почему бы нам просто не позвонить ему?  
— Потому что у нас здесь нет Бэткомпьютера, Лекскомпьютера и других игрушек, гений, а в телефонном справочнике мы Ра'са точно не найдём, — закатил глаза Тимоти. — Думаю, даже на страничку в фейсбуке можно не рассчитывать.  
— Я вам только что пытался сказать, что позвонить ему как раз не так сложно, как вы думаете, — Тим замялся. — Когда я пришёл в себя и понял, что с миром что-то не так, я почти поверил, что схожу с ума. Единственное, что заставило меня передумать — это устройство, — он достал из кармана джинс коммуникатор, с которым не расставался с самой памятной поездки в Париж, когда он искал во французской столице подсказки. — Этот коммуникатор мне дал Ра'с аль Гул, единственный человек, поверивший в то, что Брюс затерялся во времени. Значит, то, что я помню, действительно произошло. С помощью этого коммуникатора мы можем связаться с Ра'сом по личной линии. Я не очень хотел, надеясь разобраться в ситуации самостоятельно, но теперь понимаю, что происходящее… критично, — он вздохнул. — И готов им воспользоваться.  
— Тогда вперёд! — Тимбо просиял. — Сможешь включить громкую связь?  
— Попробую, — Тим завозился с коммуникатором и ноутбуком, соединяя их, затем нажал на кнопку, подключаясь к выделенной линии.  
Ра'с ответил моментально, словно ждал их звонка.  
— Это моя секретная линия связи. Кто ты, и почему считаешь, что имеешь право со мной говорить? — проворчал он. Тимми склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь, и неожиданно достал из рукава длинную верёвочку, начав играть в колыбель для кошки.  
— Эм, — Тим нервно сцепил руки в замок. — Привет, Ра'с. Может, ты не заметил, но с миром что-то не так. У меня, например, тут некоторый кризис личности, и я, в общем-то… — он прокашлялся. — Не отказался бы от твоей помощи. Так в себе запутался, что не представляю, куда податься.  
— Если это была попытка пошутить, юный детектив, то не очень удачная. Если бы вас услышал Грейсон, у него бы сердце облилось кровью. Лучше вообще не шутите, вам не идут эти жалкие потуги, — голос Ра'са стал мягче и участливее. — Оставайтесь там же, где сейчас. Я вышлю за вами транспорт, юный детектив.  
— Нам нужно четыре свободных места, Ра'с, — Тим стиснул руки ещё сильнее. — Всё очень запутано, и это не шутка.  
— Хорошо, — наверняка сейчас Ра'с нахмурился, но по голосу этого нельзя было заметить. — Потерпите немного, — он даже не стал прощаться, просто отключился.  
Тим отсоединил коммуникатор от ноутбука, исподлобья поглядывая на Тимми, погрузившегося в игру со шнурком. Первым молчание прервал Тимбо:  
— Он называет тебя «юный детектив»? — он, кажется, улыбнулся.  
— Его флирт так же отвратителен, как и его вкус в партнёрах, — Тимоти закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди, тут же нахмурившись.  
— Странно слышать претензии к его вкусу от такого самовлюблённого засранца, как ты, — парировал Тимбо. Тим, прокрутив эту фразу несколько раз, вздрогнул и спрятал коммуникатор в карман.  
— Тебе-то откуда про его вкус… — Тимоти осёкся и отшатнулся, округлив глаза. — Матерь божья, — выдохнул он. Тимми даже ухом не повёл, продолжая мучить шнурочки.  
Тим потёр глаза:  
— Ты, главное, на шею ему не кидайся, когда увидишь. Дай хотя бы поздороваться.  
— Может, я себя плохо знаю, но мы, вроде, к такому не склонны, — Тимбо поджал губы. — Инструкцию к сведению я приму.  
— Отлично, — Тим потёр переносицу. — Осталось понять, поместимся ли мы все на одной двуспальной кровати, или лучше снять ещё один номер.  
— В тесноте, да не в обиде, — Тимбо развёл руками.  
Тимоти поджал губы и покачал головой, но возражать вслух не стал. А Тимми, кажется, было вообще не до них.  
— Тогда остаёмся здесь, — подвёл итог Тим.  
Сейчас они могли только ждать.

На кровати они и правда спокойно уместились вчетвером. Тим, впрочем, спал совсем мало. Почти всю ночь он просидел за ноутбуком, потягивая остывающий кофе и похрустывая имбирным печеньем. Он «позаимствовал» у Брюса Уэйна достаточно денег, чтобы они вчетвером могли продержаться сами по себе несколько месяцев. Он был почти уверен, что запасной план им не понадобится. Ра'с всегда исполнял обещания, к тому же подобный парадокс наверняка заинтересовал бы его. Но точно также Тим считал, что лучше быть готовым ко всему.  
Он лёг с первыми лучами солнца. Стоило небу начать светлеть, как Тим закрыл крышку компьютера и влез под одеяло.  
Каждый из Тимов спал по-разному. Тимоти лежал справа, вытянувшись в полный рост и сложив руки на животе. У него было удивительно спокойное лицо, а мелкие цветочки в волосах раскрылись за ночь. Тимми лежал рядом, обвив худыми руками руку Плюща. Он постоянно вздрагивал во сне, то и дело вскидывался, просыпался, осматриваясь невидящим взглядом, и валился обратно на своё место. Рядом с ним свернулся в клубок, совсем как настоящая кошка, Тимбо. Он подтянул колени к подбородку и обнимал их. Лицо его было самым безмятежным из всех — он будто не так уж сильно и страдал из-за изменений в мире. А может, ему просто снились сны поприятнее, чем измученному Джокеру-младшему.  
Тим улёгся на свободный край, повернулся набок, глядя на светлеющее небо в окне, и подложил руку под голову. Выпитый кофе и волнение не давали ему уснуть — всё происходящее так и не укладывалось в голове. Он знал, конечно, о множественности миров, и вполне допускал существование разных себя. Подобное он уже проходил. И не в такие переделки попадал.  
Но Тим никак не мог понять, почему оказался единственным, кто заметил изменения в мире, и почему лишь он один столкнулся с собственными двойниками.  
И в то же время Тим вдруг осознал, что и сам изменился. Пока это было не очень заметно, но он стал другим. Он, казалось, растерял весь имевшийся гонор и спесь. Ему дышалось легче. Мучившая его раньше боль теперь казалась тихим, едва слышным эхом.  
Это не давало покоя. Реальность вокруг подгибала его под себя. Он никогда не знал Кона, живущего в этом мире, и никогда не терял его. Люди, чьи смерти разбили ему сердце, никогда не были его друзьями здесь, и из-за этого он забывал собственные чувства.  
Мир вокруг бледнел, теряя насыщенность, словно выцветал и становился всё холоднее.

Утром их разбудил стук. Первым подскочил Тимми: он напряжённо вскинулся, как делал это ночью, и сощурился, глядя на дверь. Тимоти положил руку ему на плечо, заставляя расслабиться и пригнуться. На окне шевельнулся фикус, стремительно вытягиваясь вверх, и Ядовитый Плющ закрыл глаза, позволив растению видеть вместо него. С другой стороны Тимми подхватил медленно поднявшийся Тимбо. Кэтлэд достал из-под подушки спрятанный туда заранее хлыст, и теперь готовился им замахнуться в любой момент.  
И только Тим поднялся спокойно. Он не стал тянуться к рюкзаку у кровати или доставать из потайных карманов толстовки спрятанные гаджеты. Он молча спустил ноги с кровати, неторопливо обулся и подошёл к двери.  
Он даже не поинтересовался, кто посмел нарушить их покой. Когда их посетитель стучал по деревянной двери костяшками пальцев, поначалу могло показаться, что стук хаотичный, не очень-то внятный и слишком торопливый. Но Тим знал азбуку морзе, и узнал слово «акация», скрывавшее в себе гораздо больше подтекста и символизма, чем что-то ещё в его жизни.  
Под удивлённые взгляды своих двойников Тим распахнул дверь и сонно уставился на стоящего на пороге Ра'са.  
— Ты что, лично прилетел, — вопрос не прозвучал как вопрос, и Тим не стал исправляться. Он потёр глаза, пытаясь отогнать сонливость, и посмотрел старику в глаза. — Ты же слишком занятой человек.  
— Не каждый день вы, юный детектив, просите меня о помощи лично, — Ра'с взял его за плечо и подтолкнул вглубь комнаты. Потом вошёл сам и прикрыл за собой дверь. — Особенно учитывая то, что вы не тот, кто сейчас работает с Бэтменом и называет себя вашим именем.  
— Всё гораздо хуже, — Тим кивнул себе за спину. — Я уже говорил, что немного запутался в себе.  
Ра'с только теперь оторвал взгляд от его лица и осмотрелся. Он тут же отпустил плечи Тима и пересёк комнату за полтора шага. Тимоти, Тимбо и Тимми уже перестали готовиться к нападению, и теперь сидели кто где, молча рассматривая аль Гула.  
— Ты был моложе, когда я… видел тебя в последний раз, — моргнул Тимбо, сощурившись.  
— Рехнулся? Он был развалиной, — Тимоти закатил глаза. Тимми промолчал, пытаясь найти в карманах шнурки, с которыми можно поиграть.  
— Вы не шутили, — Ра'с нахмурился, но к Тиму не обернулся.  
— Вот именно, — Тим встал рядом с ним. — Мне кажется, что в мире что-то изменилось. Кто-то исчез, кто-то стал другим. И только со мной произошло не пойми что, — он развёл руками. — У меня есть теория. Те Земли, на которых жил каждый из нас, слились с какой-то… Верховной Землёй? Но в случае с нами что-то пошло не так, — он указал на своих двойников.  
— Странная теория, — Ра'с задумчиво пригладил бакенбарды. — Я не уверен… — он замолчал, не договорив, поджал губы и ещё раз внимательно осмотрел каждого из представших перед ним Тимов. — Причина в другом, и я бы хотел понять, в чём именно. Нам понадобится время.  
— Время, кто бы что ни говорил, неистощимый ресурс, — Тимоти отмахнулся от Ра'са, когда тот попытался рассмотреть кору на его скулах.  
— У нас, вообще-то, кроме времени ничего и нет, — пояснил Тимбо. — Так что можно и пообсуждать это всё.  
— Даже спорить не буду, — Тим вскинул руки и мотнул головой. — Тимми?  
Джокер-младший удивлённо оторвался от шнурочков, потом склонил голову набок и сказал руками: «Мне без разницы».  
— Итак. Вас четверо, и ещё Красный Робин, работающий с Детективом? — уточнил Ра'с.  
— Мы больше никого не встречали, — Тимбо покачал головой. — Только Одетту, и лично меня от её присутствия чуть не вывернуло.  
— Как и нас всех, — уточнил Тимоти. Он поднялся и, к всеобщему удивлению, первым протянул Ра'су руку. — Можете звать меня Тимоти. Уверен, Ядовитым Плющом вы меня называть не станете.  
— Всё в порядке, Тимоти Горделивый, — Ра'с осторожно сжал зелёную ладонь Плюща. — У меня зоркий глаз.  
— Почему это… — Тимоти подозрительно сощурился.  
— Я же сказал, что ты самовлюблённая мудень, — тут же влез Тимбо. — А уж если я заметил, то что говорить о человеке, у которого века за плечами, — он хмыкнул. — Меня можно называть Тимбо. По крайней мере, к такому имени я привык, — он улыбнулся и тоже протянул руку. Лицо у него было такое, будто он собирался хотя бы издёвки ради расцеловать старика в обе щёки.  
— Судя по имени, ты много времени проводишь с детьми, — Ра'с пожал руку и ему.  
— Мать защищает куртизанок Ист-сайда, а я забочусь о ребятишках, которые прячутся у залива. Ничего особенного, — Тимбо разжал руку и сел обратно, задумчиво улыбаясь.  
— Тимоти Благородный, значит, — Ра'с кивнул и как-то совершенно неожиданно для Тима опустился на колени рядом с кроватью. Тимми сложил из верёвочек фигуру и вытянул руки перед Ра'сом. Старик посмотрел на его пальцы, потом на бледное лицо и шрамы, в несколько движений изменил фигуру, переодел шнурочки на свои пальцы и остановился, растянув их в руках. Тимми просиял. Он тоже принялся менять фигуры, и так повторялось несколько раз, пока Тимми не стряхнул верёвочки с пальцев и не захлопал в ладоши.  
— Мы называем его Тимми. Он… — Тим запнулся. — Когда-то он тоже был Робином.  
— Я вижу… — Ра'с коснулся шрамов на лице Тимми, и тот поймал его руку тонкими пальцами. — Ты пережил встречу с Джокером, юноша?  
Джокер-младший отчаянно зажестикулировал. Тим тут же перевёл его слова, хотя был уверен, что Ра'с знает язык жестов лучше, чем Тим, Тимбо и Тимми вместе взятые:  
— Если слово «пережил» сюда подходит. Я — Джокер-младший.  
Тимми сцепил руки в замок и опустил голову. Ра'с поднялся и потрепал его по зелёным волосам.  
— Значит, ты у нас Тимоти Отважный.  
— Это просто смешно. Мы тебе не животные, чтобы ты нам имена давал, — возмутился Тимоти. От злости у него на коже проступили шипы, и он стал похож на кактус в форме человека. Впрочем, даже тогда он обрёл обаяние, стоило лишь огромному розовому цветку вырасти у него на правом виске.  
— Я всё ещё пытаюсь осознать произошедшее, прости старика, — елейно пропел Ра'с. Он обернулся и посмотрел на Тима, улыбаясь уголками губ. — А вам ни разу не хотелось стать частью Лиги теней? — он поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся шире. — Подробно, юный детектив.  
Тим закатил глаза. Это было просто. Конечно, он думал об этом, но признаться Ра'с аль Гулу было бы всё равно что сдаться.  
«Нет», — подумал он, но вместо этого сказал:  
— Порой, когда я замечаю, что семья… гораздо крепче, чем кажется, и что я в неё почти не вписываюсь, я думаю, что никто не заметит, если я уйду. И тогда мне кажется, что в Лиге теней мне будет лучше. Тень — она тень и есть. Она и должна быть незаметной.  
Ра'с удивлённо вскинул брови и качнул головой.  
— Юный детектив, — он тихо рассмеялся, когда Тим вопросительно уставился на него. — Вы правда ничего не заметили?  
Тим удивлённо выгнул бровь, пытаясь понять, что в его словах так удивило и рассмешило аль Гула.  
— Вы не можете врать, юный детектив, — старик сощурился. — А ведь вы всегда делали это мастерски.  
— Что… — Тим удивлённо моргнул. — Что ты…  
— Соврите мне, — Ра'с наклонился над ним. — Что угодно скажите. Что трава синяя, например.  
— Ладно, — Тим закатил глаза. — Трава зелёная.  
Только договорив, он понял, что у него не получилось даже подумать о лжи. Озвучить её он не смог и подавно. Тим стиснул зубы и прижал руки ко рту, надеясь сдержаться, если подобное повторится. Он был растерян и даже зол, но когда попытался спросить у Ра'са, что тот сделал с ним, голос подвёл.  
— Тимоти Честный, — констатировал Ра'с. — Я так и думал. Нам нужно уезжать, прямо сейчас, — он направился к двери. — Нас уже ждут. Собирайтесь.  
Дверные петли скрипнули, когда он вышел, и в номере в очередной раз ненадолго воцарилась тишина.  
— Ну. Я ему верю, — Тимбо шумно вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Он хлопнул Тима по плечу и вышел из номера. Тимми последовал за ним, спрятав в карман верёвочки. Тимоти собрал вещи Тима вместо него, стряхнул с себя кору и шипы, превратившись ненадолго в обычного юношу, и тоже ушёл, прихватив с собой сумку.  
Тим остался один на один со словами, которые не только боялся говорить — он не был способен даже просто их сформулировать. Они мучили его все последние месяцы, застряв в горле, словно колючий клубок, и только теперь, кажется, он смог задышать спокойно.  
Больше всего он врал себе самому, и теперь, похоже, ему предстояло узнать себя заново.  
— Юный детектив.  
Тим, всё ещё прижимая ладони ко рту, поднял голову. Старик стоял в дверях с таким видом, будто и не услышал сказанного Тимом. — Пойдёмте.  
Тим нервно всхлипнул, опустил руки и медленно зашагал к нему. Он сам позвал Ра'са, считая, что он единственный сможет им помочь. Он до сих пор так считал. Да и выбора всё равно не было.

Личный самолёт Ра'са доставил их в Бутан без пересадок. Тим чувствовал себя выжатым, хотя проспал почти весь полёт. На какое-то время все его мысли заняло желание размять затёкшие мышцы, сейчас отдающие ноющей болью при каждом движении. Глаза пощипывало, и Тим часто заморгал, провожая взглядом своих двойников, прежде чем и сам спустился по трапу.  
База в Бутане была новой. Ра'с нашёл очередную Яму Лазаря и построил вокруг неё высокий дворец из светлого камня, разрисованный яркими мозаиками. Со стороны это был всего лишь очередной дворец, похожий на многие другие. Но достаточно было найти способ проникнуть за стены, чтобы открылся его истинный облик.  
Крепость, как айсберг, возвышалась над землёй лишь на несколько этажей, но будто бы и не стремилась вытянуться повыше. Вместо этого она уходила глубоко вниз петляющими коридорами, множеством комнат и переплетением лестниц. Тим уже бывал в этих крепостях раньше, но эта казалась намного запутаннее всех предыдущих.  
— Не знаю, сколько времени нам понадобится, чтобы разобраться во всём, — Ра'с погладил по плечу Тимбо, когда они все прибыли на место. Кэтлэд едва заметно улыбнулся. — Но я постараюсь сделать ваше пребывание здесь максимально комфортным.  
— Удачи в этом начинании, — тут же отозвался Тимоти. Плющ снова начал покрываться корой, как только самолёт взлетел. Сейчас его волосы зацвели мелкими яблоневыми цветочками, которые он то и дело выуживал из рыжей шевелюры. — Бутан даже вполовину не такой уютный, как Луизианские болота.  
Ра'с снисходительно улыбнулся ему и потрепал по волосам Тимми. Джокер-младший не «произнёс» ни слова с тех пор, как они сели в самолёт и пока добирались до дворца. Сейчас он рассеянно глазел по сторонам, наматывая на пальцы шнурки и путаясь в них, скручивая верёвочки в жгут и тут же его распуская.  
— Вы потеряли дом, — произнёс Ра'с. — Каждый из вас, каким бы он ни был. А я просто хочу помочь.  
— Не то чтобы это было на тебя похоже, — Тим подозрительно сощурился. Старик только улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Я не настолько предсказуем, юный детектив, — и повёл их дальше по коридору. — К тому же, каждому из вас я предоставлю выбор.  
Шагавший рядом с Тимом Тимбо только саркастично выгнул брови и фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Мимо них пронесли стул в готическом стиле, с изящной деревянной спинкой. Кэтлэд проводил его взглядом и тихо спросил:  
— Ты пытаешься меня купить чиппендейловским стулом?  
Ра'с даже бровью не повёл. Он просто шёл и шёл вперёд, будто не замечая встречающихся им ниндзя и переговариваний «Тимов» за спиной. В какой-то мере его загадочность даже интриговала.

Ра'с действительно позволил им сделать выбор. Тимоти получил в своё распоряжение оранжерею и ночь на то, чтобы выбрать, чем он хочет её заселить. Плющ почти моментально забыл о том, что воротил нос от крепости Ра'са и любых гипотетических подарков. Мелкие пакетики с семенами редчайших растений, кажется, смягчили его сердце, покрытое корой толще и жёстче, чем его кожа, и на зелёном лице вместо аристократичного презрения появилась сдержанная благодарность. Тимоти после этого они почти не видели, но на следующее утро оранжерея уже напоминала тропический лес. Плющ и сам расцвёл так, как никогда раньше — даже на коже у него проступили тонкие побеги.  
В оранжерее Тимоти, правда, обитал не один. Поселив Тимми в небольшой светлой комнате, Ра'с подарил ему банку со светлячками и живыми бабочками. Оставляя Джокера-младшего наедине с насекомыми, Ра'с наклонился к его уху и что-то шепнул. Тим готов был поклясться, что старик предложил Тимми выпустить своих новых друзей в саду — и тот его послушался. Сначала Плющ был против, но перестал ворчать, как только Тимми расплылся в улыбке, которую сильно портили уродливые шрамы. Впрочем, даже так она оказалась очаровательной, потому что была искренней. Тимми охотился за бабочками и ловил ладонями светлячков, таскал книжки из библиотеки и прятался в зарослях. Его там даже потеряли однажды, посчитав, что Джокер-младший сбежал, но Тимоти заверил, что их двойник спит под цветущей сиренью. Плющ пообещал присмотреть за своим «братишкой», и только тогда сам Тим успокоился.  
Комната Тимбо и правда была обставлена мебелью в чиппендейловском стиле. Кэтлэд обошёл её, пристально рассматривая каждый предмет, заглянул под стол, ощупал ткань и простучал всё дерево. Лицо у него было растерянное и смущённое. Несмотря на подвешенный язык, антикварная мебель восемнадцатого века лишила его дара речи. Правда, Тиму показалось, что роскошь его скорее пугает, чем вдохновляет. Поэтому он даже не удивился, когда следующим же вечером Тимбо перетащил в библиотеку (и как он только нашёл её и не заблудился в этих коридорах?) подушку с одеялом и переселился туда. Теперь его можно было найти спящим на полках, или сидящим в кресле с книжкой на коленках, или перебирающим древние издания. Он был вором, но вором благородным, и сами по себе антикварные предметы мебели не имели для него никакой ценности. Знания, с другой стороны, имели. Он порой оставлял на столе книжки для Тимми, успешно попадая в точку каждый раз.  
А ещё в тот, самый первый день, когда Ра'с остался с Тимом наедине, он вдруг свернул на лестницу и повёл его вниз.  
— Каждый из вас искал и нашёл то, что поможет ему почувствовать себя лучше. Одному хотелось быть окружённым только своими верными друзьями, которые шептались бы так громко, что он не слышал бы самого себя. Другому было нужно место, где он смог бы широко улыбаться и быть самим собой, не боясь, что кому-то этим помешает. Третий хотел, чтобы у него была стабильность и возможность променять её на увлечение. Он знает, что его ждёт роскошная постель с шёлковыми простынями, но всё равно сворачивается в клубочек, забиваясь в ниши книжных шкафов, — певуче объяснил Ра'с. — Ты желал быть хорошим солдатом, с которым считаются, — он остановился у двойной двери и лукаво сощурился, глядя на Тима. Тот нервно облизнул губы и вопросительно вскинул брови. Поспорить с Ра'сом было сложно. Но и что он хотел сказать, Тим тоже ещё не до конца понимал.  
— Ты хотел побыть тенью среди теней. Так стань же ей, — старик открыл двери и пропустил Тима в казарму. Перед ними выстроились в два ряда солдаты Ра'с аль Гула, облачённые в чёрное, бесстрастно глядящие перед собой. Они были верны своему делу точно так же, как верен был Тим. Но, в отличие от него, не питали ложных надежд.  
Тиму было чему у них поучиться, и он с готовностью принял из рук Ра'са новую, безликую форму и занял свободную койку. Всё равно он больше не мог врать себе.

Решившись остаться у Ра'са, они верили, что впереди почти что целая вечность. Дни проходили спокойно в обстановке, уютной лично для них. Тимоти создавал новые гибриды, Тимбо перечитал треть библиотеки Ра'са и начал учить фарси, Тимми дальше разводил бабочек, а Тим тренировался так старательно, как никогда раньше.  
Но через месяц перемены, происходящие в мире, стало сложно не замечать, даже скрывшись от них за толстыми стенами белой крепости Ра'с аль Гула.  
У них не было вечности впереди. У них не было даже пары десятилетий.  
Скорее всего, миру оставалось жить всего несколько недель, и что ждало после этого, предсказать было сложно. Наверное, забвение. И безысходность непонимания того, что на самом деле произошло.  
Каждый день этого месяца Тим приходил к Ра'су по вечерам. Они ужинали и обсуждали последние новости, тренировки или что-то отвлечённое. Тим знал, что по утрам аль Гул заглядывает в оранжерею, чтобы посмотреть на нежащегося на солнце, словно он был подсолнечником, Плюща, или взять на руки и унести уснувшего под разросшейся за месяц ивой Джокера-младшего. В полдень Ра'с заходил в библиотеку и читал там под внимательным взглядом Кэтлэда, прячущегося на шкафах. Но вечер принадлежал Тиму, который всё ещё не нашёл себе новое второе имя.  
— Я думаю, — сказал Тим, когда небо изменило цвет на светло-лиловый, а облака стали похожи на нефтяную плёнку. — Эти пять миров просто не смогли прижиться и отторгают друг друга. Как бывает, когда человеку пересаживают внутренние органы, которые ему не подходят, и он гибнет, — он пригубил кофе. — Мы не стали одним целым только потому, что миры были слишком разными, чтобы всё сошлось идеально.  
— Или просто вы пятеро и есть катализатор, — Ра'с задумчиво вскинул брови. — Но причина не в этом, юный детектив.  
— А в чём? — Тим заинтересованно сощурился. — Разве мир не умирает?  
— Каждая смерть даёт чему-то рождение. Даже если со стороны кажется, что это мнение неверно, мы всё равно ходим по кругу. Мы умираем, чтобы дать жизнь кому-то новому, — Ра'с положил себе на тарелку ярко-рыжий кусочек кюнефе и приготовился есть.  
— Кроме тебя, — поправил его Тим. — Ты никому не уступишь своё место.  
— Это потому что тот, кто достоин занять моё место, всё время сбегает, — старик хмыкнул. — Вам, юный детектив, я бы уступил.  
— Поздно об этом рассуждать, — Тим махнул рукой и снова взялся за кружку с кофе.  
— Вы зря так думаете, — Ра'с отправил в рот кусочек пирога и ненадолго затих, наслаждаясь приторной турецкой сладостью. — Мир не умирает. Он просто собирается переродиться. И это не означает, что он начнётся с самого начала, или что мы не вернёмся — или исчезнем бесследно. Вы, юный детектив, пережили не один кризис, похоронили множество друзей, которые потом вернулись невредимыми. Неужели это ничему вас не научило?  
— Это не даёт мне ответов на то, почему наше небо стало нефтяной лужей, а меня — пятеро, — Тим закатил глаза. Ра'с пожал плечами и снова замолчал. В тишине только его вилка стучала по тарелке, и было слышно, как Тим глотает кофе. Молчание вышло почти неловким, но никто не стремился его нарушать.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, юный детектив? — вдруг спросил Ра'с. Тим удивлённо моргнул и пожал плечами:  
— Ничего особенного. Устаю на тренировках, но это естественно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Неважно, — Ра'с покачал головой и замолчал. Потом посмотрел на Тима ещё раз, как-то подозрительно и задумчиво. Тим тут же вспомнил случайное признание Тимбо тогда, в мотеле. Мысль эта не давала ему покоя до сих пор. Почему в одной из вселенных он… уступил?  
— Вы очень задумчивы в последнее время, — Ра'с будто прочитал его мысли.  
— Думаю о Тимбо, — честно сказал Тим. — И ещё о том, насколько велика вероятность того, что ты воспользуешься моей неспособностью врать.  
— Я очень старый, юный детектив. Я прожил долгую жизнь, и я достаточно опытен и мудр, чтобы знать, что иногда лучше не получать ответы на мучающие нас вопросы. Особенно честные, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Вас так смущает, что Тимоти Благородный спал с человеком мужского пола?  
— Не делай вид, что ты хоть в одной вселенной обычный человек. Дело в тебе, — Тим закатил глаза и поджал губы. Ему стало легче. Знание, что его положением не воспользуются, успокаивало. Это не решало, конечно, загадку, почему в одном из миров его судьба сложилась именно так. Но он мог позволить себе мелкие шажки к равновесию вместо семимильных.  
Через какое-то время они разошлись, и Тим вернулся к себе в казарму. Он попытался уснуть, лёжа на спине и глядя в потолок, но никак не мог забыть задумчивую улыбку старика. Ра'с знал, что происходит на самом деле, но упорно не хотел никому об этом рассказывать. Правду он умел скрывать намного лучше, чем Тим сейчас.

Через неделю солнце исчезло. Оно не погасло, и день всё ещё был днём, а ночь — ночью. Просто раскалённый жёлтый шар нельзя было рассмотреть за масляной плёнкой, облепившей атмосферу Земли. Планету будто заключили в гигантский мыльный пузырь, чтобы посмотреть, как скоро земляне умрут от голода или нехватки кислорода.  
К тому моменту в оранжерее наступила осень, а ещё через несколько дней Тимоти стало дурно, и вместе с ним зачахли и его цветы. В библиотеке свернулся клубком в кресле Тимбо, не в силах справиться с наступившим ознобом. Тимми закрылся в комнате и, кажется, забился под кровать, прячась в темноте от навалившейся панической атаки.  
Тим почувствовал уже знакомые тошноту и головокружение, тренируясь. Пальцы перестали слушаться, он выронил тренировочный бо и тут же получил от противника по голове. Удар был не сильный, но Тим всё равно не устоял и рухнул лицом на маты. Чувствовал он себя препаршиво, и ему хотелось не подниматься больше никогда. Силы покидали так быстро, как никогда раньше. Даже страдая от клинча, Тим не чувствовал себя таким разбитым.  
— Парень, ты в порядке? — его противник и напарник по совместительству, высокая и мускулистая лысая мулатка, протянула ему руку. Тим не стал отказываться от помощи и поднялся. Ноги были ватными, и в глазах темнело от каждого резкого движения. — Выглядишь неважно.  
— Спасибо, ты меня обнадёжила, — Тим нервно моргнул. — Думаю, мне нужно подняться наверх, — он сглотнул, опёрся о стеночку и пошёл к своим двойникам — к своим братьям, чтобы убедиться, что плохо только ему.  
Тимбо сидел у двери в библиотеку, пытаясь промокнуть полотенцем испарину. Дверь в комнату Тимми вообще была забаррикадирована.  
Тим опустился на пол рядом с Тимбо, опершись спиной о ту же стену. Ему стало немного легче, и Кэтлэд, кажется, тоже задышал свободнее. Тиму хотелось поднять голову и посмотреть, не приоткрылась ли дверь комнаты Тимми. Но голова, казалось, весила целую тонну.  
Потом он расслышал шуршание одежды и скосил глаза в противоположную сторону. К ним спешил Ра'с. Зелёный плащ развевался у него за спиной, будто жуткое зелёно-золотистое знамя.  
— Видите, — старик остановился рядом с Тимом и Тимбо. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему я спрашивал вас, как вы себя чувствуете.  
— Это побочный эффект? Мы не можем существовать по отдельности, — Тимбо устало моргнул. Дверь сбоку приоткрылась, и из неё выглянул Тимми, сидящий на корточках. Лицо у него было несчастным и перекошенным.  
— Вы действительно не сможете существовать по отдельности, — Ра'с распахнул дверь и скрылся в библиотеке. Похоже, он собирался через веранду попасть в оранжерею, чтобы проверить, как там Тимоти. И действительно, вскоре Ра'с вернулся, держа его на руках. Как только все четверо оказались рядом, им снова стало лучше.  
— Вам плохо не из-за этого, — наконец сказал аль Гул, рассматривая проклюнувшиеся в волосах Плюща почки вербы. — Вам плохо, потому что ваша пятая часть слишком близко. Он идёт в эту крепость, — он обвёл Тимов взглядом. — Сегодня этот мир последний день существует таким, каким мы знаем его. И поэтому, думаю, пришла пора всё объяснить.  
К тому времени Тим уже чувствовал себя лучше. Язык не казался опухшим, так что он был готов отвечать на вопросы и много говорить. Они перебрались в библиотеку, устроившись там в креслах и сжимая в руках чашки с горячим ромашковым чаем. Дискомфорт постепенно сдавал позиции, хотя и присутствовал постоянно.  
— Пять миров не сталкивались, — заговорил Ра'с, когда стало очевидно, что двойники согласны его выслушать. — Мир умирает по другим причинам. Но вы, юный детектив, оказались в эпицентре невидимого взрыва, который начал рушить основы существования этой реальности, и поэтому вы разбились на пять частей, — он указал на Тимоти. — Ваша спесивость и гордыня, из-за которых вам так сложно было сблизиться с людьми, обрели вид единственного существа, отторгавшего внешний мир так же рьяно. Они стали Ядовитым Плющом, который прячется среди зелени и деревьев, и слышит только их, — он повернулся к Тимми. — Ваша боль, всё, что вы пережили, всё, что ломало вас всю вашу жизнь, всю жизнь вас как Робина и дальше превратились в Джокера-младшего. В ребёнка, которого пытали, который всегда улыбается, даже если ему хочется плакать, и который не может сказать ни слова.  
Тим успел рассмотреть озадаченность на лице Тимми, но Ра'с не умолкал. Теперь он смотрел на Тимбо, и обращался к нему, но одновременно словно ко всем сразу.  
— Ваше благородство, граничащее с преступными наклонностями, стало современным Робин Гудом. Кэтлэд, верный спутник Женщины-кошки, защитник обиженных. Тот, кто грабит богатых, чтобы отдавать их деньги бедным, — сказал он. Тимбо поёжился. Они переглянулись с Тимоти, обеспокоенно и удивлённо, но почему-то даже не попытались возразить старику.  
— Нынешний Красный Робин — это лицемерие и враньё, маски и притворство, которые были вашими спутниками, юный детектив, долгие годы. Вы начинали с сокрытия своей истинной личности и правды от отца. Вы лгали друзьям и близким, пока не научились врать так же легко, как дышите. Ваша ложь заняла ваше место под крылом Бэтмена, потому что Бэтмен не хотел видеть вас настоящего, — Ра'с поднялся и подошёл к Тиму. Он положил руку ему на плечо, бережно сжав. — И есть вы. Человек, отказавшийся от собственных желаний, забывший свою боль, отвергший гордыню и сбежавший от ответственности. Юноша, который может говорить только правду, — он вздохнул. — Каждый из ваших двойников вырос из ваших представлений о том, каким вы моли бы стать. И каждый из них — часть вас. Но вы — оригинальный.  
Он замолчал. Молчал и Тим. Молчали даже его двойники.  
— Почему вы ничего не говорите? — наконец выдохнул он, удивлённо рассматривая самого себя, такого разного и одинакового одновременно. — Разве вас не возмущает…  
— Но он прав, — наконец выговорил Тимбо. — Я давно заметил, что если пытаюсь вспомнить детство, то воспоминания какие-то… размытые. Я хорошо помню какие-то ключевые моменты. То, что сделало меня Кэтлэдом. Как я попал к Селине, — он покачал головой. — Но не больше. У Фикуса всё не намного лучше.  
— Да, — Тимоти поджал губы и кивнул. — Мы недавно обсуждали это с Тимбо и пришли к выводу, что либо наши воспоминания стираются, либо что-то не так с твоей теорией о столкновении миров. Иначе наши воспоминания не испарялись бы при любой попытке предаться ностальгии, — он скрестил на груди зелёные руки, которые обвил ползучий плющ. — Мы хотели обсудить это сегодня с тобой и Тимми, но, кажется, это нам уже не понадобится, — Плющ тряхнул рыжими волосами и затих.  
— После того, как мир обновится, вы снова станете единым целым. Поэтому к вам так тянет Тимоти Лживого. Потому что он неотъемлемая часть вас, — он отпустил плечо Тима и снова сел на своё место. — Я приказал впустить его, но оставить в зале. Он должен быть ближе к вам, но вы не обязаны…  
— Он там один, — Тимбо поёжился. — Я бы не хотел быть один во время конца света.  
— Справедливости ради, — Тимоти хмыкнул, наматывая на палец рыжую прядку. — Ты действительно встречаешь апокалипсис сам с собой.  
— Это не совсем то, — Тим посмотрел на приунывшего Тимми, снова доставшего из кармана шнурочки. — Мы есть друг у друга. А он… мне его жаль, — он не мог врать, и не стал скрывать, как пугает его мысль о том, что часть его всё же вынуждена будет умирать в одиночестве.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг тихо сказал Ра'с. — Я побуду с ним, пока мир разрушается. В конце концов, мне всегда было интересно раскалывать эти ореховые скорлупки вранья, которые вы так любите, юный детектив, — он снова поднялся и пошёл к двери. Оказавшись на пороге, он вдруг остановился и обернулся. Посмотрел на сидящих в креслах Тимов с трепетом и нежностью, и тепло улыбнулся им. Даже сложно было поверить, что он экологический террорист, жаждущий стереть с лица планеты девяносто процентов населения.  
— Если окажется, что я не прав… вы знаете, где меня найти.  
После этого он не стал прощаться. Только негромко скрипнул дверью, когда открывал и закрывал её. Тим, Тимоти, Тимбо и Тимми остались наедине с самим собой. Они молчали какое-то время, а потом Тимми вытянул руки с шнурками на пальцах перед собой. Шнурка было достаточно, чтобы сложить в восемь рук огромную колыбель для кошки, и именно это они и сделали. Молча они плели паутину, связывая себя серыми нитями и дожидаясь, пока мир исчезнет.  
Как только они закончили, плёнка в небе вспыхнула, и мир поглотил сияющий белый взрыв.

Тим проснулся в своей квартире над бывшим кинотеатром «Монарх». Солнце било ему в лицо, и как бы он ни закрывался от него рукой, лучи всё равно находили лазейку и подсвечивали ему веки. Дрейку пришлось встать. Он сел, устало моргая и глядя в окно. Место рядом пустовало, и почему-то это показалось ему крайне возмутительным.  
В голове клубились смутные впечатления от приснившегося ему кошмара. Как и положено снам, все детали забывались, стоило ему хотя бы попытаться вспомнить суть.  
Он просто не мог сосредоточиться на том, что ему приснилось. Каждый момент разбивался на осколки.  
— Странный сон, — буркнул он себе под нос и спустил ноги с кровати, собираясь отправиться в ванную. Он попытался нащупать на тумбочке часы, но вместо этого наткнулся на потрёпанную книжку, из которой торчал высохший лист плюща, и моток шнуровки рядом. Тим нервно моргнул, уже собираясь высказать вслух догадку, что причина сна только в этом, но заметил рядом с ними знак Красного Робина, похожий на его собственный, но вместе с этим совсем другой. Такой носил Красный Робин в его сне. Хотя сейчас он всё больше сомневался, что это правда был всего лишь сон.  
Тим взял знак в руки и услышал, как что-то перекатилось. Он нашёл пальцами потайную кнопку и обнаружил, что знак полый. Стук, который он слышал, издавал коммуникатор, спрятанный внутри.  
— Ра'с, — сонно и удивлённо пробормотал Тим. Коммуникатор и правда принадлежал Ра'су. Тим получил его во Франции, когда искал доказательства того, что Брюс не умер.  
Тим сунул коммуникатор в ухо, устало вздохнул и нажал вызов. Ра'с ответил сразу же.  
— Уже проснулись, юный детектив?  
— Звучит так, будто бы я должен понимать, что произошло, — Тим устало потёр лоб. — Мне не приснилось это, да? Был кризис, и я… разлетелся на части?  
— Да, — Ра'с, кажется, засмеялся. — У Тимоти Лживого очень холодные руки.  
— Что? — Тим моргнул. Он всё же заставил себя встать и спуститься на кухню. Кофеварка выглядела так, будто никто не трогал её месяц, так что пришлось лезть в шкаф за растворимым кофе. — Я помню только… — он поморщился. Чем больше он пытался вспомнить произошедшее, тем сложнее было это сделать. Воспоминаний об этом моменте было много, и все они были разными.  
Он помнил, как играл с верёвочкой, и помнил, как присоединился к игре с верёвочкой.  
Помнил, как стоял посреди пустого зала, перед высоким и опасным стариком, носившим имя Ра'с аль Гул, и не знал, куда девать руки. Как экологический террорист, наводящий страх на весь мир, взял его за руки, а потом обнял, крепко-крепко, прежде чем мир растворился в вспышке света.  
— Судя по молчанию, вы всё вспомнили, — Ра'с снова тихо рассмеялся. — Спасибо вам, юный детектив, что потешили моё усталое сердце на старости лет. Это был… потрясающий и необычный опыт. И я узнал много нового.  
Тим набрал воду в чайник, поставил его и только тогда вспомнил, что, кроме всего прочего, он был предельно откровенен с Ра'сом.  
— Ра'с, я…  
— Я знаю. Теперь вы можете врать и будете пытаться убедить меня, что ваше место не в Лиге теней. Не рядом со мной. Но я готов ждать, юный детектив. Столько, сколько понадобится, — он звучал ужасно самодовольно. Тим открыл было рот, чтобы ответить ему, но не успел. Связь оборвалась, и сколько бы он ни жал на кнопку на коммуникаторе, ответа больше не было.  
Тим отрешённо молчал какое-то время, прислушиваясь к шуму закипающей воды, потом машинально сделал две чашки кофе и сел на кухонный стол, прихватив с собой свою. Он всё пытался увязать воспоминания в одно, перестать в них путаться, но путался только сильнее.  
Его размышления прервал скрежет открываемого замка. Тим было напряжённо замер, прикидывая, успеет ли он обезвредить грабителя, дезориентировав его прицельно брошенной чашкой кофе, а потом, сам того не понимая, расслабился. Его подсознание вспомнило, что случилось за день до начала кризиса, раньше, чем разум. А когда об этом вспомнил и разум, Тим понял, почему ему так обидно было проснуться одному, и почему он сделал второй кофе.  
Кон бросил ключи в корзинку в прихожей и влетел в кухню. Как только он поравнялся с сидящим на столе Тимом, Дрейк тут же отставил свой кофе и обнял полу-криптонца за шею.  
— И где же, спрашивается, ты был? — тихо спросил он.  
— На ферме, — мягко рассмеялся Кон. Задать следующий вопрос Тиму уже не удалось.


End file.
